


Chapter 2: The Last City

by VinceOnAStick



Category: Destiny (Video Game), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinceOnAStick/pseuds/VinceOnAStick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit learns more about his role as a guardian, and meets the vanguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2: The Last City

The ride through the sky in an ancient ship did not bother Pit. He was used to flying, and wished he could fly himself there. But halfway there would have been the downfall of Pit, as his power of flight would have burned up his wings, and sent him pummeling to the ground. But the ship was fine too. Pit was glad to fly again. He has not flown in millennia, and he was used to it. He never got sick on the way there, like most guardians did when they got to this "Tower,".

The ship dropped Pit and Ghost to one far end of the top, where there were guardians like Pit, were showing of their latest strikes, and their best weapons and gear. "Welcome to the last city on Earth!" said Ghost. "This is.... what kind of city is this?" Asked Pit. Ghost faced Pit. "It took humans centuries to build, and now we count every day it stands. THIS is where the guardians live." Ghost looked up at the sky, where there was a large, glowing orb in the sky, about the size of a planet. "Where's Palutena when you need her?" 

Pit looked at the orb. Lady Palutena.... Pit felt tears try to reach his eyes. "We better get you started, guardian!" Pit snapped out of his trance, and decided to give this whole guardian business a shot. "So, where do I start?" Asked Pit. Ghost faced towards the other end of the tower, where a hallway led down to the vanguard office. As Pit took steps forward to meet the vanguard, Ghost began to speak. "If I'm not mistaken, you're a-" "I'm an ANGEL!" Said Pit, who was showing off his rank. Ghost spoke out again. "You're actually a hunter." Pit looked at ghost. "....Hunter?" Pit remained confused. "Angels don't exist. They never did." Ghost's words sent a chill down Pit's spine. "Are you sure? I recall myself being one!" 

Finally, they reached the vanguard. There stood a mechanical looking man, a large, clean shaven man, and a woman who had little hair on her head. "These guys give me the creeps." Said Pit, under his breath." Ghost flew towards the robot man. Ghost appeared to be speaking to the man. The robot faced towards pit. "Hey guardian. Come here for a moment." Said the man. Pit took a few steps toward the man. "An ANGEL?!" The man paused, and faced pit for a few moment. Then the man began laughing hysterically. "Cayde, don't you have better things to do than tease our newbies?" Said the larger man. "You know..." said Pit, to Cayde. "Angels are just as real as robots like you." Cayde's laughter stopped all of a sudden. Cayde drew a knife from his pouch. "Did you just call me a robot?" Cayde was furious. "Put the blade away, Cayde," said the large man. "Zavala had to bail you out, 'angel.'" Cayde put the knife down on the table. "So, why don't we forget about that?" Said Cayde. "Welcome to the ranks of a hunter, noob!" Pit blushed at the sudden change of attitude. "Hunters like you need a sharp tongue like yours." Pit still had no idea what a hunter was. "You need a new suit? Here. Good as new." Cayde passed a breastplate to Pit. He thanked the EXO. 

The armor fit like a charm. "Let's visit the gunsmith." Said Ghost. Pit knew what he was talking about. He has used similar weapons. Pit liked the unusual tree next to the gunsmith's stand. Another EXO, like Cayde. "Banshee, we have a new one here." The EXO looked at Pit, as though he had a glare. "New guardian? Right. Pick out of one of these. Kept them oiled for the next greenhorn to come around. If I like you enough, come around on armsday and you can order something shinier." Pit gazed at four weapons. Ghost guided him through. "The one on the far left is an auto rifle. It has a full auto fire feature. As long as you keep the trigger pulled, it will not stop firing. The one to the right of that is a scout rifle. Pulling the trigger once fires a single, precise shot. This is good for distance combat. The second one to the right is a pulse rifle. Every trigger pull fires three shots a burst. The far right, smaller one is a hand cannon. Best at mid to close range. They're powerful, and light. But they are tedious to reload, and the recoil is harsh." Pit took a gander at the weapons one last time. "The scout rifle. I'll take this one." Pit grabbed the rifle. "Wise choice. Distant type? Yes. Preferred by most hunters? No. Scout rifles are preferred by warlocks." Said Banshee. "If you wish to stay in a hunter style character, then I would recommend this hand cannon." Pit thought for a moment. "I guess the hand cannon will do." Pit put the scout rifle down and traded it for the hand cannon. After departing from the gunsmith, Ghost advised Pit to go back to the shipyard and get his ship, which was serviced by Amanda Holliday. 

"Your ship is in much better shape than when it came." said Holliday. "But you're missing a warp drive. If you ever wish to head to other planets, you will need one." Pit looked upon the old jumpship. He was surprised to se it in perfect shape. "These people have talent." Said Pit, having no idea what he was talking about. He knew what a ship was, but not a warp drive. 

"Here's the thing Guardian. There is so little left out there. We were lucky to even find a working ship. But we need a warp drive if we ever hope to fight on Earth and beyond." Said Ghost. "Can we make it past the fallen this time?" Asked Pit? Ghost looked at Pit, and confidently, said, "We survived the fallen once. We can do it again!"


End file.
